Burning black
by HellWouldHaveToFreeze
Summary: Ember is the Doctors daughter. After the time war which only she and the Doctor survive he sends her back through time and space to protect her. But she is part of an ancient prophecy, a prophecy which must be fulfilled, Crossover with Doctor who, harry potter and Torchwood
1. Prologue

Authors note: So this just randomly came to me whilst trying to stay awake in chemistry, sorry if it doesn't make sense. Please review even if you hate it :)

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise I probably don't own sadly

Prologue:

11 days. 11 days since it had happened and here they all were gathered in one room, a room too small to host the amount of people who had come to pay their respects. She would probably be scoffing at them all, wherever she was ._I'm not that important guys_ she'd say,_get on with your lives already! _

And yet, Harry was not willing to continue with their lives as if nothing had happened, as if the person who had saved all of their lives on more then one occasion was not currently at the front of the room, enclosed in a coffin, waiting to be cremated.

Sirius had wanted a grave he could visit, but Lyra refused, as nobody could be given the opportunity to get their hands on a Time Lords body. Harry supposed that was when Sirius became oblivious to the outside world. He stopped talking, eating, washing. He only came today because Skye begged him too and only when she started crying would Sirius move. Even now he was sitting in the chair, his back stiff with tension, slate grey eyes boring into the coffin as if it had personally offended him. Well, the person inside had.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted, when the doors at the back slammed open, the latecomers rushing inside, sheltering from the sleet which had just started. Something about these two people caught Harry's attention. The woman had long ginger hair, ivory skin and long legs. Now this wasnt what caught Harrys attention, when in fact it was the man who intrigued Harry. He had dark brown floppy hair, and seemed to be wearing a tweed jacket with a bow tie? Now Harry wasn't one for fashion but even he could tell that the man looked slightly odd. However, it wasn't even the clothing that interested Harry but it was the mans eyes. Whilst his body was young and carefree, his eyes blazed from his face. The eyes were powerful and ancient, full of fire and glory, ice and defeat. Sorrow and heartbreak, glory and triumph so many emotions battled in those eyes. The eyes that have seen too much; eyes that spoke of a greater age. Eyes exactly like Embers. Exactly like the eyes which were now behind eyelids never to open again.

Harry exhaled deeply as he realised who the man was. _He came_ whispered a voice in his head, which suspiciously sounded like Ember. _He actually came._

It was then that the clock struck one, and silence settled over the room, all eyes turning to the front of the room, where Harry was regretting volunteering to talk about Ember. He could feel the eyes penetrating him with their gaze, reading his thoughts.

"Uhm...well...uh..."Harry croaked desperate to think of something to say, anything.

"I'm not really sure what we're all doing here to be honest." Well anything apart from what was coming out of Harry's mouth at the moment.

"I mean, Ember hated a fuss. If she could she'd probably wake up and tell us all to piss off so she could sleep."

Laughter rippled through the pews. _This is going great Harry_ he told himself _keep this up and they might actually believe you know what you're doing_

"But then again, Ember always appreciated those around her, because like me she has always been alone with no home or family."

Locking eyes with the man at the back, Harry saw tears gleaming in those eyes, which was all the encouragement he needed to continue.

"Well except her dad, but Ember never saw much of him, because even though he tried to save her from himself, he just mad her hate him more."

"And yet even though I felt overwhelmed by Ember when I first met her, she was struggling. And this is because she fought in that war which killed her home. She killed, and she watched countless deaths at the hands of another race. She watched her own sister get killed, only for her to be one of 2 Time lords left in the galaxy, when all others were dead. And she hated it. She never forgave herself for the rest of her life. We all knew her story, and I guess it ends here"


	2. Falling Fast

**Authors note: So Hi everyone! I don't know if this is going to make much sense so just bear with me. :) Just so you know in case you couldn't guess the first chapter was the funeral of Ember and now we are at the beginning of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise I probably do not own, sadly.**

Chapter 1:

"Oh, Em-ber"

Wearily, I opened one eye to glare at my sister, who in my opinion, had too much energy for...

actually what was the time?

"WhazzahtimePhwoenix?" I mumbled, into the pillow.

"Do you want to try that again?" Phoenix, ever the smart arse, asked me.

Well maybe I wanted her to piss of so I could go back to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen any time in the near future.

" . . . .Mine"

" Uhhhh...about half three in the morning?"

"WHAT!" I shrieked, sitting bolt upright from the bed.

"Well we have to be at the command room in two hours, so I wanted to give you plenty of time to get ready."

"Not at bloody half three in the morning!"

"Now, now Ember, theres no need to take that tone. After all, I know what's best for you as I am older." and with a smirk she left.

"You're older than me by 9 minutes."

"And don't you forget it" came the faint reply.

Scowling, I flopped back on my pillows, wondering when my sister had become so obsessed with fighting in the Time War. Ever since we had been told that we were being shipped to the front line, all that had come out of her mouth was how we're going to be fighting Daleks, or her special nickname for them "blobby metal things". Which she stopped calling them, after I reminded her that those "blobby metal things" would kill her before she could regenerate. But she still went and signed both of us up. Though I swear it is courtesy to ask someone if they want to fight in the war?

So tomorrow-well actually this morning- I'm being shipped along with two squadrons of soldiers to go and face a billion Daleks. Who will probably shoot us both on site, just because we're The Doctors daughters and he had to go make himself the Daleks number one enemy didn't he? So cheers dad for that.

Knowing I was never going to fall back asleep, I got out of the bed-probably the last I'll sleep in that bed actually- and stumbled to the mirror. Which wasn't a good idea. But who looks attractive in the mornings anyway? I mean, no ones hair is perfect when they have just woke up.

_Yeah but they don't really look like birds nests either do they?and is that drool on your cheek?_said my treacherous mind.

_Well, at least on a battlefield no one cares what you look like _I told myself surreptitiously wiping away the water on my cheek, because it wasn't drool at all.

Now all I have to do is find my uniform, and stay awake.

Easier said then done.

**ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

"On the battlefield, you will have a split second, to assess your surroundings, and dodge Daleks. Daleks will kill you as soon as they see you, so stay alert, and never, ever,let your weapon leave your hand" droned the General, who I was just about ready to kill. "If you managed that, then congratulations you will probably live a few minutes longer.

"I don't really need lessons on how to stay alive thanks."I muttered out of his hearing range "I've managed to keep myself alive for the past 400 hundred years just by breathing."

Which wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had, as the soldiers who did hear me snorted with laughter, which the General found offensive to his prominent ears. Actually they must come in handy sometimes. They'll keep him afloat if he tries to go swimming anyway.

"Would someone care to explain the joke?"said the General glaring at me.

Great, now because my dad got banished for stealing a TARDIS they think I'm a troublemaker. Another thing I can put on the list that my dad has caused that affects me. But hello? Phoenix is his daughter too! Though, granted I was the one who caused the laughter.

"No offence, sir, but I'm sure none of us need tips on how to breathe."

"Are you being deliberately insolent, Captain?" He spluttered. "You always were like your father."

Furious, I opened my mouth to retort, only to have a mouthful of Phoenixs hands."

"Muhh mwahr moh muhin?" I mumbled around her hand.

"Shut it" She hissed at me.

Well that's rude. I glared at her and bit her fingers. It didn't really have the desired effect as she just gritted her teeth and turned to the General.

"I apologise,sir, she gets cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep." She said removing her hand from my mouth, thinking I was going to behave. Yeah, right.

"And who's fault was that?! Maybe if you let me sleep, I wouldn't be cranky!"

"Quiet! I do not want to hear another word out of you! In ten minutes time you will be assigned your squadron and then in half an hour you will be fighting for your freedom and for Gallifrey. If I see you doing anything, that you have not been ordered to do, I will personally give you to the Daleks gift wrapped. Do I make myself clear?" The General snarled, managing to spray 50 litres of spit all over me.

And for the delivering me to the Daleks gift wrapped? Please, you're doing that anyway.

Realising he was waiting for an answer I sullenly replied: "Yes _sir." _

The General walked to the front of the room, and just stood there with his hands clasped behind his back, feet shoulder width apart. Looks like we're not going to be talking then. Just when I needed some light entertainment as well. Actually, I could really do with a distraction right now;my stomach feels like its going for an award in gymnastics.

Peering around I realised I wasn't the only one feeling nervous, going by the attractive shades of green other soldiers were turning and the clenched jaws, pale face and sweating gave it away as well. Not that I looked any better probably. There must be over 200 soldiers in this room and this is just 2 of the 56 squadrons being taken to go and fight Daleks.

Well at least the odds are in my favour. Which was when the knock at the door came, signalling it was time to go.

Squaring my shoulders, I marched in time with everyone else, to the vehicles that will take us to our impending doom.

My brain always knows how to lighten the mood.

**ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

The back of the van, was dark and dingy, tinged with smell of sweat and testosterone. Phoenix and I were the only ones in this squadron who were female, and falling against a sweaty shoulder every time we went round a sharp bend wasn't exactly high in the appeal.

The tension was so thick, you could probably cut it with a stick, as we all knew that nobody in here would probably make it back alive.

My face must have shown what was going through my mind, as Phoenixs hand reached for mine. I gripped it tightly, glad I protested about not being in the same squadron as her.

Stupid people tried to put us in separate squadrons. Their excuse was :

"Because you two are so close you would be distracted if one of you became hurt, which would put not only your lives but others at risk as well."

Well my reply to that didn't exactly please them, but refusing to go unless we were together must have persuaded them. Maybe they remembered how well I could shoot.

Not that it matters now as we are drawing closer to Arcadia. The back of the van rattled and sounds of explosions and scream invaded our ears. I closed my eyes thinking of everything I was fighting for. My future, Gallifrey, Phoenix, Dad, Mum and anything else with meaning.

A couple of minutes later and the van had shuddered to a halt.

"Good luck Soldiers" came the tinny voice over the intercom.

I glanced at Phoenix. As she was the one closest to the door, she would be the one to open it and yet at the moment she was shaking too badly. I gently nudged her and she looked at me with bewildered eyes.

"Together?" I asked nodding towards the door.

"Together"

And with that both our feet made contact with the door, bursting it open and our entire squadron spilled out onto the battlefield.

The noise was deafening, the sounds of pain and sorrow intermingled with the Daleks metallic screeches. Piles of rubble exploded all around us causing towering fires, the heat enveloping us all, suffocating us. Red and green flashed all around us, signalling the war that was currently undergoing. Children cowered behind fallen building, parents desperately trying to protect them, whilst so many soldiers lay unmoving on the ground, and Daleks continued to remain victorious

This all took a split second for me to notice, but that was all it took for 5 Daleks to converge on us. All it takes to wipe out a planet is 1 Dalek and it must be our lucky day because we seem to have got 5.

Smirking, I loaded my gun, with, surprisingly, hands that weren't shaking.

Ready or not here I come.

**ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Pain shot through me, as an explosion had caused me to leap over rubble to shelter. Except I managed to land on my back rather than my feet. The only slightly worrying thing is that the explosions seem to be getting closer to me. Me and Phoenix are the only ones left in our squadron; the rest were exterminated by the Daleks that confronted us when we had first left the van. Somehow, me and Phoenix managed to escape, only killing two Daleks in the process. Now I was constantly dodging explosions, never managing to get my hands onto my gun. I had lost Phoenix when I had first hid behind something.

Stumbling back onto my feet, I started to run, though I didn't know what direction as smoke clouded all around me, blocking my senses. All I could see were hazy outlines of destroyed buildings. But there was nobody else, not a soul. Which was when I realised I had been running away from the fighting. The screams had faded into the distance.

Taking the opportunity, I holstered my gun into my hands making sure the safety was off. I have seen too much, too show the Daleks mercy.

Jogging back, I stumbled across a Time Lord body. Kneeling down, I felt for a pulse but there was no life. I rolled the body over so I could see the face. His face was whole, young. He was barely a hundred. Too young. Too young for it all. No more. I. Want. No. More. Snatching up my gun, I strode of my fury intensifying with each step. Good luck to any Dalek who gets in my way.

**ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

"EMBER!" came the scream, terror evident in each syllable.

My head snapped up, realising who it was. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

"Phoenix" I breathed.

I ran. I ran harder than I had ever run in my life. Pushing past civilians, soldiers, leaping over objects on the floor. Please, please mum if you're watching right now please don't let anything hurt her.

Please.

I skidded to a halt when I found her bent double with a Dalek towering over Phoenix. Rage controlled my finger, as it squeezed the trigger of my gun and blasted part of it clean away.

I rushed to her side, where she was beginning her regeneration cycle.

"Oh fuck Phoenix. Are you okay? Do you need anything?Are you in pain?"

"Just...dont leave me." she whispered

I nodded, watching as the golden glow around her increased, repairing her. She'll be fine. She's going to be fine. She'll just change and we'll continue fighting.

Which was the exact moment a Dalek came around the upturned cart we were sheltering behind and shot her. During her regeneration.

"NO!" I shrieked. The sound was ripped from my throat, the sound of heartbreak

Phoenix fell like a stone and I knew she was dead. No Time-Lord could survive being shot in their regeneration.

I crawled to her body; her face looked like she was sleeping. Except her eyes were open, and they were glassy, staring at the sky with countless stars, but she wasn't seeing. My hands shook as they gently closed her eyelids. A solitary tear slid down my face. My twin. Gone.

The Dalek, which had been watching me trundled over.

"You. Are. The. Doctors. Daughter. You. Will. Come. With. Me."

Subconsciously, I followed the Dalek until I found myself surrounded. So The Dalek didn't want to kill me by itself, it wanted its friends to join in too. So considerate.

Growling, I clenched my fists, listening to the Daleks metallic voices, screeching orders. Its only when my hands started to grow hot that I look down and I realised my hands emitting red sparks. The circle of Daleks grew tighter around me. Then they all started screeching:

"Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate!"

Blind fury built up inside me, red sparks flying, swarming in the air, seeming to come from my body. Until, I exploded. Literally. Red waves of energy burst from all direction from me, the rage evident in its colour.

"Well thats never happened before" I muttered

The force of the blast had killed all of the Daleks around me which was a bonus I suppose. But now its left me completely drained of energy, and I don't really think falling unconscious on a battlefield is a god idea.

It seems like my brain decided to shut itself down though as black fog swirled at the corners of my eyes, threatening to submerge me.

But the last noise I heard was the TARDIS engines. The noise which brings hope to everyone in the universe, no matter where they are or who they are.

Well, fuck you dad, you're too late.

**ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking at my surroundings which seemed to be spinning. When was Gallifrey so bright?

"So you're awake are you?" came the gravelly tones of my dads voice.

Shit, I'm in the TARDIS. But the Time war...

"Why am I here? Why aren't I on Gallifrey?"

My dad closed his eyes and leaned against the TARDIS console for support. He looked old. Battle worn. Tired.

"Ember, for what I'm about to do, I take no pride in it. It must be done. _No more. _No more lives must be lost. Not like this. "His voice was weary, like he was giving in.

"Dad?"

He breathed in deeply and replied:

"I'm using the Moment to destroy the Time lords and the Daleks, then this war will be over. But you're not coming with me. I'm too dangerous!"

"You cant! Everyone we know-"

"Is as good as dead already!"

"But Phoenixs body is there. You cant do this! You're just running away. You're a bloody coward!" my voice raising in volume with each word, as realisation of what he was going to do dawned on me.

"Do you think I enjoy this?" He shouted slamming his palms onto the TARDIS control panel "Do you think I enjoy knowing I'm killing billions of Time-lords. The Daleks I don't care about. Its hard for me too. That's my child lying dead down there all because of this stupid war. You've seen what sort of race we have become in the last few days. What we have sunk too. It has been like hell has descended. It took all of my efforts looking for you, because you needed to be saved. I only managed to save you because the TARDIS registered an unusual spike of energy where you were unconscious."

"Why?! Why just me?"

"Because you're important, you are needed and it has to be fulfilled." He strides across the room to grab my shoulders' so he could peer into my eyes.

" You killed over fifty Daleks just by producing energy from your rage. That has to mean something to you!"

"But what? Am I part of a prophecy or something? WHY AM I SO SPECIAL! " I said, the tension getting to me. " Im not. Im really not. I'm just Ember, your _daughter_."

Something I said seemed to provoke my dad into doing something, as he crossed to the control panel and flipped some switches. And that was it. We were moving.

"No. No, take me back. Take me back! Please. You cant do this!Stop! TAKE ME BACK!" I sobbed trying to fly the TARDIS, but my efforts were futile. The Doctor typed in a destination, and the TARDIS seemed to stabilise, moving with a purpose.

"I'm sorry Ember, truly, I am. But I have to do this. To save you. Forgive me."

I slid down onto the floor. My shoulders shook with the force of my sobs and I buried my face in my hands, grieving for everything I once knew.

There was silence, broken only by the sound of my crying. After a while my dad joined me on the floor and put his arm around me. I held onto his hand clinging onto the safety he provided. It was only when I felt something wet drip onto my forehead that realised he was crying as well.

"I am so, so sorry" he whispered

I tightened my grip on him unwilling to let go of my only link to home.

_Oh fuck. Mum if you can hear me, I have never needed you more than now. Please. _

**Authors note: So end of the first chapter. Please review :)**


	3. Hurting

**Authors note: So this is kind of going okay? Sorry if there are any mistakes I don't have a beta so I have to proof read it myself which isn't the greatest idea ever. Sorry its late I've had no internet because of flooding and then my spacebar decided it wasn't going to work Please review even if you hate it!**

**Disclaimer:Yeah,I still don't own anything.**

Scowling, I collapsed into a chair and crossed my arms, huffing as I did so. Bloody Earth, bloody humans, stupid laws, stupid everything! Dad had to dump me in the middle of nowhere didn't he?

"Now, Ember, take that unsightly look at your face so we can have at least one pleasant meal this summer. Merlin knows, its not too much too ask." said McGonagall wearily, as she placed a plate on the table.

I glared at the offending item in front of me.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do. I fixed the fence, weeded the garden, painted your bedroom, re- carpeted the living room, went shopping and sorted out your attic. And thats just this morning!" I exclaimed. "I'm a Time Lord. I'm not meant to be cooped up indoors. Merlin, I've been here for over 6 weeks."

She just smiled at me. Infuriatingly.

"What?"

"You said Merlin." McGonagall beamed. Honestly, the smallest things pleased this women.

"Huh." I settled back into my chair and picked up my fork, twirling it between my fingers. "I guess I did."

We had been eating for a while in comfortable silence(even though she insisted on playing that blasted radio with Celina Warbeck, who frankly can not sing. I've heard Dakeks that sound better than her.) when something occurred to me.

"Minnie, what did you first think when you met me?"

"I do wish you wouldn't use that nickname. And to answer your question, well, lets just say I'll certainly never forget you."

I smirked to myself. As first impressions go, it wasn't exactly a good one.

**ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

_Slamming open the TARDIS doors, I skidded into a deserted office. Well I assume it's an office. The walls were covered in portraits of sleeping men and women. They were moving?A table covered in silver instruments puffing out smoke was sitting in the corner. I walked across the room to the book case. Hmm, the dark arts of the 20__th__ century. Interesting. I wonder if there's anything in here about killing your dad as painfully as possible_

"_Ember, please-" said my dad, leaning against the door of the TARDIS._

"_Do. Not. Talk to me" I growled spinning around, clenching the book in my hand._

"_Just let me explain."_

"_What?What is there to explain dad?! What could you possibly tell me that could make all of this better."_

"_You needed to be saved. It was either that or knew you were burning down on Gallifrey along with the Daleks. You will stay here, until it is safe to be with me."_

"_You can't make me stay here." I waved my hand around, indicating the madness that he was leaving me in._

"_As your Father I'm telling you."_

_And with that I snapped_

"_You have no right. You have lost all rights to me you once had" I yelled , chucking the book across the room at him. But before it could make an impact on his face, it slowed and halted an inch from his nose. Shame._

"_I hate to interrupt what I'm sure is a well needed conversation, but may I remind you that its is 2 in the morning, and some of us need to sleep." came a voice from above._

_An old man was standing on the staircase, a phoenix resting on his shoulder. He was wearing an old fashioned nightgown, though his overall appearance seemed old fashioned. His long beard and hair was silvered with age, and though he was wearing an impassive expression on his face, by the way his eyes were twinkling behind his half moon spectacles, I could tell he wasn't too annoyed._

"_Albus, please. You said if I ever needed help..." my dad trailed of at the end._

_Wait what?_

"_You know him?" I said pointing my finger at "Albus". _

"_Well, yes? I do actually know how to fly the TARDIS Ember. We didn't come here by accident"_

_I glared and turned my back on him, focusing all of my attention on the other man._

"_Now my dear" Albus said " I imagine you have questions-"_

"_Yeah who are you." I said bluntly cutting across him._

_He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling even more, if that was possible._

"_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. But you can just call me Dumbledore. I find my entire name tends to be a mouthful." He smiled at me, but Dumbledore seemed to be curious. His blue eyes bored into mine and I felt a probing in my mind. Was he doing that?_

_Piss. Off. I thought,forcefully pushing the probing sensation out of my mind. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at me, obviously having heard what I thought. Oops. Guess it was him who was attacking my mind. Serves him right though. What he would have seen in my mind would probably compel him to lock me up and throw away the key._

_Dumbledore turned his back on me and focused all of his attention on my dad. Rude._

"_Are you sure Doctor? I have, of course, made arrangements, in case this day had happened upon us, but I didn't think it would be so soon."_

"_I'm sure." my dads gravelly tones replied. "I have not activated the Moment yet, but when I do I wanted Ember to be safe, and you did promise me."_

"_That I did, and we are still willing to protect Ember."Dumbledore stated, beginning to descend the staircase. Finally. "Now, first things first, we must inform Minerva-"_

"_Can you just...stop! Please." I said tension evident in my voice. Though the way I was clenching my fists would probably give it away. "Nearly an hour ago I was fighting in a war, killing and watching my people dying around me. I saw my sister killed in front of my eyes, not being able to stop it. I exploded a group of Daleks using just my hands! Then my dad says he is "rescuing" me and sends me here. To Earth. Where I find he knows some ancient man who knows how to stop books from hitting peoples faces with some sort of magic, and tried to read my mind! Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Throughout my rant my voice rose in pitch and tone until I was shouting._

"_Okay my dear, but you will need to sit down, and I will need to bring Minerva here." said Dumbledore calmly surveying me over his half moon glasses._

"_I don't want to sit down." I replied sullenly._

"_Ember just sit down," my dad replied wearily "We don't have much time."_

_Growling, I dragged a chair around until I could sit in it. _

" _Sorry for being such an inconvenience" I muttered, whilst folding my arms._

_Dumbledore ignored this exchange, as he was too busy looking for something near his fireplace. He gave an exclamation of joy, picking up a flowerpot. Looking over, I was intrigued, as to why he was making such a big deal about a flowerpot._

_Dumbledore threw some of the powdered substance into the roaring fire, and they turned emerald green. I blinked, shocked at what had just happened._

"_Minerva Mcgonagall" Dumbledore told the fire._

_Well that's the stupidest thing I've ever seen, and I've once watched Phoenix try to dry her hair with fire. That didn't end well. In fact it ended with Phoenix having to sport a bald head until her hair grew back._

_But now, there was a tall women stepping out of the fire, gracefully. She brushed ash of her robes and straightened up. Her hair was bulled of her face in a tight bun, and she was wearing dark green robes, so dark they were almost black._

"_What is it Albus?" She asked, sounding exasperated. She had a strong Scottish accent. I'm glad I took the Earth Geography course at the Academy now. I'll always be able to know accents. Useful._

"_Minerva, this is Ember."Dumbledore told her, pointing at me._

_Minerva blinked, obviously shocked. "So soon?But the Time War can't have finished yet?"_

_I slammed my fist down onto the desk I was sitting at. "Does everyone, apart from me, know what's going on here? Somebody tell me otherwise I'll start breaking things."_

_Dumbledore glanced at Dad, seeming to ask his permission. My dad gave the smallest of nods, which was all the confirmation Dumbledore needed. _

"_Ember, as you know your Great-Great Grandmother was banished to Earth for stealing a TARDIS"Dumbledore started._

"_Yeah. That seems to run in the family that." I scoffed, pointedly glancing at my dad._

"_Yes, you could say that." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling brighter, if that was possible._

"_But during her banishment to Earth, she met, fell in love and married a member of the Potter family, which was a particularly influential family to wizarding culture. Now-"_

"_Was?Why not now?"I interrupted, noticing the use of past tense._

_I saw Minerva stiffen out of the corner of my eye. She seemed a bit miffed that I had interrupted Dumbledore._

"_All in good time, Ember. Now, your Great-Great Grandmother had no family to speak of on Gallifrey, but here on Earth she had a daughter and a son. Now the son possessed magic and yet the daughter didn't. When learning of her heritage, she returned to Gallifrey after managing to send a signal across the stars and galaxies to the High Council of Time Lords. They accepted her request to come home. She then went on to have a child, who had your father, and in turn he was gifted with you. Now because your dad is 900 years old, you may think that I'm making this up because no human can live that long. But this is only because, your Gallifrey that you know, is so far in the past for us. When your Great Grandmother travelled to Gallifrey, she was unknowingly travelling in the past. "_

_Okay,this is scary. This man knows more about my family tree than I do._

"_Right, and what's that got to do with why I'm here?"_

"_Well, the son of your Great-Great Grandmother, as you know, possessed magic. He, along with his sister, went on to have a child. Now his child, once married had a son called James Potter. He was a student here, head boy and married Lily Evans once he graduated. But by then, dark forces were rising all around the country, headed by Lord Voldemort."_

_At the name, Minerva shuddered, which caught my attention, as Dumbledore had calmly said the name, whereas she couldn't stand to hear it. Interesting._

"_James Potter and Lily Evans had a son called Harry, who in all purposes, is your cousin. All was well for a year. But on October the 31__st__ 1981, Voldemort arrived at the Potter household in Godrics Hallow. He was there because of a Prophecy, and he wanted to prevent the prophecy from coming true. He slaughtered James and then killed Lily, both in cold blood. But when it came to killing little baby Harry, he was unable to. His curse backfired. He fled from the house barely alive and less than a man. Harry survived."_

_My head was swimming with all these facts. I had a cousin? Who's parents were dead when he had only turned one?_

"_But...Harry?Where is he now?" I croaked_

"_Soon my dear" Dumbledore smiled at me, but his eyes were watering. Minerva was openly crying._

"_This is how I met your father. He knew of his heritage, that he had a cousin called James Potter. He had arranged to meet them on that very date, because he had just been called back through time to go and fight in the Time War. He was faced with a half a house, the top part blown apart, with a baby crying in the top room. Your dad,with help from Sirius Black, retrieved Harry from the wreckage, with intentions to take him and raise him as his own. But I had ordered Hagrid to take Harry to live with his mums muggle family-non magic folk- so your dad followed Hagrid where he met me."_

"_Wait, you are actually magic? I mean its not just tricks?"_

"_Why of course. We are currently sitting in my office, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_I gaped at him. I was joking, I didn't think he'd actually be magic_

"_So continuing..." My dad trailed of looking at his pocket watch._

_I narrowed my eyes at him. "Keeping you are we?"_

"_No, I just need to activate the Moment before the end of tonight. Is that all right with you?" He snapped_

"_Sorry I asked."_

_Minerva looked between the two of us and opened her mouth, but Dumbledore cut across her._

"_Anyway, your father tried to convince me to let him keep Harry but I was adamant that Harry needed to stay with his muggle family. I however, listened to your father back in my office, ten years ago, to his story about his family. I told him that if he ever needed help with anything he was to come to me. With the Time War in mind, he asked me that if the time came, to keep you safe, to protect you. Your mother had died during childbirth so he was always protective of you and Phoenix"_

"_And that's why we are here now?" I asked still going over everything in my mind. The name of my twin had brought a lump to my throat_

"_Yes. Minerva has agreed to look after you during the summer holidays, as all students and teachers have left already. We cant leave you wandering around the castle."_

_I nodded absently, struggling to keep all of my emotions in check._

"_Ember I really need to go." my dad said, after checking his watch again._

_He came around the table and put his hand on my shoulder, and when I only flinched, placed a kiss on the top of my head. I closed my eyes relishing in the comfort, as I knew I wouldn't see him again for a while. It was only when I heard the TARDIS engines that it really registered he was leaving me._

_A tear slid down my face, even though my eyes were squeezed shut. He had left me with two strangers, in a world of mad people who can do magic. A second tear soon joined the first, and then a third, until I was crying silently. A pair of arms encircled me, holding me tight, which was when I truly let go._

_Minerva rocked me, murmuring comforts in my ear. The front of her robe soon became sodden with tears._

_Is this what its like to have a mum?_

**ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

_2 weeks left_ I thought whilst lying in the grass of Minnies back garden. I have no idea why she hates the nickname I made for her, I think it suits her. Minervas too formal. But at least I don't have to stay here for much longer, though I don't know what I'm going to do when I get to Hogwarts, probably sit in on some of the first years lessons.

My mouth opened in a yawn and I rolled onto my stomach, stretching my arms out, arching my back. Merlin, could I be any more like a cat if I tried? Well I assume my animagus form will be a cat, so I might as well start acting like one.

When Mcgonagall showed me her animagus form, she should have known I would not leave her alone until she showed me how to do it. Even though it scared me. I mean, one minute we were having a lovely conversation, then the next minute there is a cat, in Minnies place purring its head of. What sane individual would act casually? Then again I don't think they would scream and throw a plate at said cat.

But of _course, _McGonagall had to make sure it was safe for me to be an animagus. Which involved being poked and prodded by healers at . Had to have been the best time of my life that.

At least, I have the minimal levels of magic required to become an animagus, even though Minnie still doesn't think its safe. She only agreed to help me because I threatened to do it myself with only the help of a book.

The creaking of the back door to the cottage, alerted me to Mcgonagalls presence.

"Ember, how long have you been sitting out here?" Mcgonagall asked me.

"Um, ever since you left?" I replied sitting up so I was facing her.

"Do you mean to say you have been sitting in the garden for over five hours?" she demanded.

Honestly, she must know by now that I'm completely mental. Seeing everyone you love die and having your own father desert you is enough to drive anyone mad.

Which is when she looked at me weirdly.

Bugger, I think I said that out loud.

I grinned sheepishly up at her and leant back onto my elbows, feeling the sun hit my face.

"It reminds me of home." I said simply, and it truly did. Granted the grass wasn't red, and there weren't twin suns in the sky, or Daleks flying around killing us all. But still. It felt like home.

I heard Mcgonagall sigh and settle down next me.

After a while she said: "What was it like? Gallifrey I mean."

Smiling sadly, I pictured it in my mind, before the Time War had destroyed it all. All species in all the galaxies used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the continent of Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords enclosed in a glittering glass second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, when they caught the light, every morning it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, a brilliant glow came though the branches. With fields of deep red grass, capped with snow. It was Gallifrey.

"It was beautiful and it was perfect. And then the Time War happened and to quote my dad: "It was like hell had descended"." I stood up then, unwilling to let myself get lost in my memories.

"Come on." I said "You promised that we could work on my animagus transformation."

Mcgonagall huffed, getting to her feet, and place her hands on her lower back. " You shouldn't rush me you know. I'm an old woman."

"An old woman who could probably take on any of the teachers, apart from Dumbledore, win, and still have energy left to make tea?"

She glared at me then, though her mouth was twitching. It was obvious that she was struggling to contain a smile.

"Are you going to continue talking or would you like to continue with your lessons. And this time please do not attempt a fully fledged transformation. I don't want to have to take you to Dumbledore and explain why you have a feline face and tail again!"

"Yes Minnie, whatever you say." I said, grinning widely.

Its not like I did it on purpose though.

**ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

"Honestly, its hard to remember you are over 300 years old when you act like this." Mcgonagall exploded watching me roll around on the floor.

I looked up at her when she said that. What? I had just completed my animagus transformation for the first time and she wanted me to be calm? Nearly 2 months it had taken to get this .

I sat back on my haunches and raised my face until it was looking at Minerva directly and let my face go neutral.

It didn't take long until Minerva was chuckling, and I grinned at her.

"Oh Ember, you do make a very fine tiger don't you?" She said whilst stroking my back and along to my tail.

A tiger? Ooh that can be fun. Scaring ickle firsties.

As if reading my thoughts, Mcgonagall wagged a finger at me. "You are not to use this purely for you own pleasure Ember. And that includes scaring students at Hogwarts. And you still have a long way to go before perfecting it Ember. You were obviously distracted as you still have human teeth and parts of your hair."

I growled at her. Taking away all my fun.

"That reminds me have you packed yet? We'll be leaving early tomorrow."She asked me.

I rolled my eyes at her. I am a tiger. Last time I checked I couldn't communicate via my mouth.

"Oh yes I forgot. It's nice having silence in the house."

I narrowed my eyes. _Haha. Funny. I'm splitting my sides _I thought with a dead panned face.

""Right now listen to me carefully Ember. I know you find that difficult but try , please. Transforming back is basically the same as transforming into the animal. You will have to imagine yourself turning back into a human, or in your case a Time Lord, and whilst doing so embrace your magic. Don't give me that look. I know its stupid, but I'm not the one who first came up with it am I? In time these transformations will get smoother and quicker, so just practice." She smiled at me encouragingly.

I am a tiger, sitting in the middle of her kitchen floor, trying to "embrace" my magic. Could it get any harder than this? I must look really stupid right now. Oh Merlin, what I wouldn't give for two legs again.

I sat there swaying on the spot for some time, swishing my tail along the floor, and humming ancient lullabies in my head.

"You're not concentrating Ember." said Mcgonagall fiercely, cutting through the Ood song which was swimming around in my mind.

I jumped, startled. Focusing on a spider by the kitchen window, I willed myself into reliving all of my memories, the good ones at least. And then I had to embrace my magic. Which isn't hard considering how little of it there is.

Beginning to feel a warm tingling sensation, I looked down to see red sparks flurrying around my furry legs. Panicking, my head shot up to look at Mcgonagall who seemed relatively calm. Well this has to be normal if she's not panicking then.

Bugger, all of me has been engulfed in sparks. Not panicking, not panicking at all. Ooh lets become an animagus, that will be fun. Yeah its not like you were warned about the side effects. Pain. Transformations backfiring. Not being able to. A long procedure. A permanent tail.

"Congratulations Ember. You've succeeded" said Mcgonagall smiling warmly at me.

"Oh" I looked down at my two jeans encased legs (which were "appropriate muggle attire according to Mcgonagall). Throughout my panicking, it seems I have transformed. Cool.

"How do you feel dear?" Mcgonagall asked me, concern in her voice. She stood up to hold onto my arm. It was only when she asked me that, when I realised how exhausted I truly was.

"Tired" I mumbled, promptly collapsing against her side.

**ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

"Ember are you ready to go yet?" Mcgonagall yelled up the stairs

I looked around the room which had been my home for the past two months. Even though I had complained about being stuck on Earth, this cottage had grown on me.

"Just coming" I yelled back.

Picking up my trunk, I walked out of the room with one last look back. And then I fell over a broomstick. Smooth.

"What in Merlins name are you doing up there?!"

"Losing my dignity and sense of pride" I muttered under my breath, picking myself up of the floor.

Well that's going to leave a bruise in the morning.

I came downstairs finally, just to hear Mcgonagall say: "Until next year then."

I paused at the bottom of the stairs. She must really miss this place. Even I will and I've only lived here for 2 months.

"Do you miss it? When you're not here?" I asked here tentatively.

Minervas backs stiffened for a moment but then she relaxed

"Of course I do but Hogwarts is my home" She returned around and smiled at me "Right shall we be of?"

As she walked towards the fireplace an picked up the floo powder, I shuddered. Evil stuff. Merlin I hope Harry doesn't have to travel by this. Wait. Harry! What about Harry? Will he be at Hogwarts?

"Minerva, is Harry at Hogwarts? What year is he?"

"Harry? He's just starting this year actually. The boy who lived, come to Hogwarts. This years certainly not going to be dull." She smiled and threw the floo powder into the fireplace.

"Now remember dear, nice and clear. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time do we?"

I sneered at her, my best not amused face.

"Yes I do know. I'm not a child, I am over 300 years old."

And with that level of sass, I stepped into the fireplace. Please don't let me be burnt. There are much nicer ways to go.

**Authors note:Yeah so please review! This chapter was a bit rushed a is wanted to get it finished for you guys. Please ask me if you don't understand any of the timelines, even though I don't really understand them myself :) I got stuck on the animagus bit because I knew I wanted Ember to be an animagus I just wasn't sure how to go about describing it. So please review!(oh, and I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes!)**


End file.
